Rivals, Friends or Lovers
by ShyInu
Summary: Her greatest hit just went world wide and she's at the top of the charts.... When contracts are form... what would happen next? can she cope with a heartbreak and some annoying guys...


okay heres a story i was working on hope u like it sry about the song if u don't like it ...

okay i don't own the song "pon de replay" or InuYasha

summary:

Her greatest hit just went world wide and she's at the top of the charts... When contracts are form.. what would happen next?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan, a young 19 year-old girl with ice blue eyes and raven hair was back stage preparing for her big night.

"You have 2 minutes," a green-eyed stage manager with brown hair said.

'You can do this,' she thought to herself.  
"You got 1 minute, hurry it up," came the manger's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay, here goes nothing" she whispered to herself as the curtains were about to be opened.  
"Now presenting Kagome with her new hit single Pon de replay"  
The crowd roared as curtains rose and she began to sing.

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wine it up 1 time wine it back once more

Pre-Hook:  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
She sways to the rhythm of the song  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya Come let me show ya You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Hook x2:  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Kagome was enjoying singing and dancing to the music.

B-Sec x2:  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

Verse 2:  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Pre-Hook:  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

'All most done,' she thought

Hook x2:  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

B-Sec x2:  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

The crowd was roaring even as the music faded.  
"Thank you Tokyo! I'll see you in my next tour!" She waved and got off stage. She met up with Sango, her best friend since first grade and now her manager. They had been together throughout college, even though they had different majors. They both held an interest in business and music. Kagome's sweet and kind nature bonded well with Sango's demanding personality, and their anger was intense as the sun.

"Oh my god! Kagome, you did great out there!" exclaimed Sango, a 21 year old woman with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Thanks Sango, but I'm a bit tired" she replied yawning. "So what's up?" she asked while heading towards the parking lot after exiting the stadium.

"Well …" Sango began, "it seems you have new rivals now, and I talked to their managers. They thought it would be good publicity if you featured in few of their videos and vise-versa. It wouldn't hurt to be more friendly, plus it could also increase your popularity and bank account, even though you don't need it. So what do you say?"

"Hold up.. "Kagome said pausing and giving a Sango a you-got-to-be-kidding look. "ME, You want ME to join up with some self-centered, shameless, ob, and unworthy bunch of girls. So I can get into the top charts. Sure as soon as become the daughter of the Western Lands. YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME SANGO! You know that I - " she was interrupted by Sango.

"No, No ,No! You are the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands," Sango told her with amusement in her voice. "and you have it all wrong. It's not girls but guys that you will work with and -"she got interrupted by Kagome.

"Well that's easier isn't it?" Kagome questioned, as they head to their cars.

"Well Duh! That's obvious Miss. I WON'T LET SANGO FINISH WHAT SHE IS SAYING." Sango said very dramatically.

"Well then finish already "Kagome replied making a cute little pout.  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Here are the profiles about the guys and their managers that you might want to look at," answered Sango." Give me a call, if you decide to do the videos. Good night Kagome and see you tomorrow. " she said as she stepped into her White 2005 Mercedes Benz c320 sport Sedan.

"Okay, I guess " Kagome replied and got in her silver 2006 Pontiac G6 Sedan. While driving home, she wonder whether it was a good Idea or not. 'Yeah, it sounds good enough' she thought. Her house gates opened to reveal the lighted driving path around the mansion . She drove up to the front door and a butler came out and opened the driver side door. Kagome handed him the keys to park with the others. She was greeted by a maid at the front door.

"Do need anything Ms. Kagome," asked the maid.  
"No, I'll be just going to my study." was the reply the maid received as her mistress walked downed the lightly lit hallway. Once in the room she sat down in her comfy leather chair and began to examine the files.

Artist  
Name : Kiba White

Height : 6'3

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Type of youkai: White wolf

Description: Tall wild dark brown hair, Smokey blue-gray eyes, Well built body, no markings.

Attitude: Calm, a bit shy, loyal, very curious, nice, gentle, very caring, very protective ,very amusing. Cheers you up if your sad.

Started singing at the age of 18

Family Information:  
Father: Seto Kaiba lord of the Central Lands, and owner of Kaiba Technology Corp.

Mother died when he was 8 years-old

He is heir to his father's company and the Central Lands

No siblings or off springs

Manager  
Name : Blue Shadow

Height :5'1

Age: 22

Gender : Female

Type of youkai: Wolf

Description: Black hair, blue eyes, creamy skin, and well toned body

Family Information:

Mother unknown

Father is vise-president of Kaiba Technology Corp.

No siblings

Personal Information:  
Went to school with Kiba  
Best friends since childhood  
Very good at agreements for meetings

Artist  
Name: Koga Wolf

Height: 6'2

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Type of youkai: Wolf

Description: Short black hair always held in a pony tail, bright blue eyes, tan skin and a well toned body

Attitude: caring, protective, possessive, kind , very cocky

Started to sing at age 18

Family Information:

Father is the lord of the east

Father's name: Lord of the Eastern Land and owner of famous record label "Howling Moon "

No siblings or off springs

Mothers name : Angela, a famous house designer

Manager  
Name: Yuki Soto

Height: 5'0

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Type of youkai : none - human

Description: light hair, creamy skin, green eyes

She is nice, and great with media.

Family Information:

Both her parents died when she was 16

Father was a famous judge mother was a secretary

Has a little sister age 7 who is currently living with her aunt since she couldn't claim her for authorities as guardian .

It was getting late, and she decided to head upstairs to her room and went to her queen size bed with maroon covers. It was quite just the way she liked it. There where a few maids and guards who served the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the North. She got a chance to be alone because her son, Shippou, was away at her parents house. Kagome decided to finish reading before going to sleep.

Artist  
Name : InuYasha Taka

Height : 6'1

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Type of youkai: Half-breed--Half Inu/Half Human

Description: Has two silver triangle puppy dog ears has white hair burning ember eyes creamy light skin well tone body.

Attitude: Stubborn, a bit cocky, possessive, protective, bad tempered, impulsive. Cruses a lot. Sometimes doesn't mean what he says.

Started to sing age the Age 17

Family Information:

Father: Inu Taisho, Lord of the Western Land and owner of Taka Technology Corp.

Mother was a secretary, who died when he was 5

Has a older half brother from his father's side.

Has no children. or offspring

Manager  
Name: Miroku Monk

Height: 6'2

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Type of youkai: none - human

Description: Black hair has a small pony tail, hazel eyes, creamy skin.

Family Information:

Mother died from a unknown illness

Father a famous monk in Japan

Artist  
Name: Sesshomaru Taka

Height: 6'3

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Type of youkai: Inu

Description: Silver hair, pointy ears, blue crescent on forehead, two magenta strips on his cheeks, and wrists, light creamy skin, hypnotizing golden eyes

Attitude: Calm, emotionless, cold, always in control, smart mouth at times.

Started to sing at the Age of 18

Family Information:

Father: Inu Taisho, Lord of the Western Land and owner of Taka Technology Corp.

Mother: Abi, Lady of the Western Land, and a famous architect in Japan

Has a younger half brother on his fathers side.

Daughter: Rin, adopted age: 6

Manager  
Name: Jaken Green

Height: 5'7

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Type of youkai : Elf/imps

Description: a bit of hair, greenish yellowish eyes, really short .

Very loyal to the Taka family, great dealing with gossip.

Family Information:  
Unknown

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like It and Rate And Review Also I would want to thank My Beta


End file.
